Spanish Bastards and Tomatoes
by BunnyWithRAGE
Summary: Romano could be lonely sometimes with a type of brother that spend every living daylight with his boyfriend and his two female friends that also deal with their relationship issues. Well that all changes when he meets a certain Spaniard that won't get off his back. Spamano Warning : Cursing and Yaoi :D First story
1. Spanish Bastard

A/N : Hello this is my first fanfic :D Warning: Cursing, Yaoi, and maybe horrible grammar. :(

* I do NOT own Hetalia, Believe me if I did, It would have more than 300 episodes, Like Bleach :DD ( I don't own Bleach either :DD)

Chapter 1 Spanish Bastard

"Idiota." I muttered to myself as I walked out of the supermarket with tomatoes and pasta. Usually my fratello would go to the supermarket and get the ingredients,but apparently this "Idiota" was at the Potato Bastard's house, probably making out or something...  
Eww, did I just thought that?Anyways as I was saying, when I finally walked out of the supermarket with two bags in my hands, I heard my stomache growled asking me for food, technically a tomato wasn't enough.( "I ate one at the supermarket.") So as I was pacing down the sidewalk I came a upon a Spanish restaurant ("I think it's Spanish.."). It had little cute ( Cute?) tomato decorations outside the restaurant and a delicious aroma was coming from the inside, when I was about to go inside, suddenly I was greeted with this fucking ho- I mean creepy, yeah creepy,smiling bastard.

"Hola~ My name is Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, and I'll be your waiter today~" The Bastard said while leading me to an empty table.

As I sat down, my stomach growled once again probably yelling " Vafanculo" at me. Go figures.

"So, welcome what would you like to order~?" Idiot cut me off from my thoughts.  
"Anything with tomatoes." I replied with my signature scowl, this man was annoying me for some reason..

"Oh, si~ We have tomato soup, arroz, pallo, y tomatoes, empandas stuffed with tomatoes ( A/N Do they really have that?), also we have tomato sala-"

Was he kidding. Right?

"Oi, bastard, I get it. I'll just get some tomato soup, okay?" I cutted him off ( "I didn't want to die of hunger.")

"Si~ Coming right up~" The bastard replied with a smile and left to the kitchen.

After five minutes of waiting for my soup, the bastard finally came with my order.

"Here you go. Enjoy~" The bastard said after handing me my bowl of fresh tomato soup.

Then after that he took a seat across from me and was watching me with that fucking sex- creepy smile. What the fuck is the bastard doing?

"Oi, aren't you suppose to go serve and asking people their orders?" I asked the Spaniard ( I got tired of using Bastard, Okay?)

"Yup~ But, I want to see your reaction to my homemade soup~" He replied casually but still with his sing-song voice. (Almost as he teasing me.)

Wierd, how creepy kinds of suits him...Still fucking creepy though..

His eyes were like pleading me to eat the tomato soup.. Well, I guess one spoonful in front of the guy won't hurt.. I am hungry.  
So I took the sliver spoon filled with the tomato soup and shoved it my mouth. After swallowing, the bastard was still there.

"There. Happy? Now leave me alone." I said annoyed.

Not even a budge..

" How was it?~ Was it good?~" He replied like I was enjoying this.

The hell. Might as well reply back and then maybe he will leave.

Then I signed. " It was good,okay? Now leave." This guy wants me to kill him.

"Aww~ but I haven't got your name yet~" He pouted.. He looked kinda cut- CREEPY!

This bastard really wants me to kill him. Huh?

"Soo~ What's your name?" He asked teasingly

"..Romano." I muttered.

Then he smiled, well show more of his teeth then he was already doing.

" I can't hear youuu~"

That's it, fuck it.

"ROMANO!" I yelled right at his face, He was getting on my nerves.

After I yelled out my name, expecting him to leave or something. He didn't.

" What a cute name~" The Spaniard replied still with his sing-song voice.

Unfazed. Seriously, what is this guy's problem?

"Antonioo~ come heree!" cried out a female voice

Then with a pout, the Spaniard said "Adios." and left the chair he was sitting on to go see whatever the female voice needed.

I might as well leave.

When I finally reached my apartment ( My brother and I live in an apartment building ), I took off my shoes and sat comfortably on the couch in the living room.

*Knock Knock*

"Merda."

After finally finding a comfortable place, I had to get out of the couch to open the damn door.

When I opened the door, you can't believe who was on the front door.

...  
...

Spanish Bastard.

Yup, he was there from the other side of the entrance.

" What you want now?" I asked coldly

" Hola~ I just wanted to give this back to you , you left in the restaurant, si?" The Spaniard said while handing me the two bags of groceries.

" Thanks bastard, but how you know where I live? What, are you a stalker?" I asked once again.

" I live in the second floor in this apartment building, I'm not a stalker" He pouted playfully from the insult.

"Wait, what? You telling me bastard that you live here?" I was embarrassed for not noticing him.

"Si~"

That was the day my life changed.

A/N Okay guys, I hope you liked it :D Please give me some structured criticism :) Thank you Hasta La Pasta~

Translations

Vafucalo : Take it in the a**

Si : Yes

Bastardo : Bastard

Idiota : idiot

Arroz, pallo, y tomatoes : Rice, chicken, and tomatoes

(please tell me if I got any of the translations wrong)


	2. Pasta and a Sexy Dripping Wet Spaniard

**A/N Okay guys I came back with a new chapter:D Sorry to not mention this, but this story is going to be a multichap.. :D**

**Romano: She doesn't own Hetalia ...**  
**Spain: Loviii~**

**Romano:-blushes- S-Shut up.. Let's get on with the story dammit.**

Chapter 2 Pasta and a Sexy Dripping Wet Spaniard

The apartment was now empty once again. Feliciano was still at the Potato's house and the only friends that I trust even though they both completely crazy were with their boyfriends.

Sadly those three were the only people I talk to.

Since, no one never likes me... Only my brother...

Shit.

...

...

"don'tcryromanodon'tcry."

...

Shit.

While sitting on the couch with my head in my hands, tears stolled down my cheeks.  
"Why can't I be perfect like Feli-

-Creak-

"Hola~ I brought some leftover soup from the resta-

Suddenly I turned my head swiftly to only be face with emerald-green eyes that was with a smile but was now replaced with a look of concern

"Are-

"GETAWAY BASTARDO!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at his direction.

Then "BAM!", soup suddenly exploded into the air and landed on Antonio's shirt,pants, and the floor.

"DIO MIOS!"cried out the Spaniard due to the shock of the commotion.

It turned out I hit the pot of soup he was holding.

Just my fucking luck..

Time Break~

After a half an hour of cleaning the mess on the hardwood polished floor, I let the bastard use my shower since it was the least I can do.

"Gracias." the bastard said while walking awkwardly to the bathroom.

Picking up the now empty pot that was laying on the floor, I heard faint noises of the shower and...then..singing.

"Oh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad,  
so be one and keep on reading the signs of my body~."

Was he really singing Shakira? Seriously...

Trying to ignore the tone-deaf singing from the bathroom, I went to the kitchen, put the pot in the sink, and then started getting ready to make something to eat for the Shakira lover and I.

"Oh, I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy~"

Fag.

Setting the pasta to cook, the bastard had the a density to come to the kitchen dripping wet with an only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Damn.

Oh crap, I'm staring..

"Y-you gonna get the floor wet." I warned him while trying to hide my blush with my scowl.

"Oh, los siento, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me use your shower." Antonio said with a charming smile. (charming?)

Thanking me? That's new..

" Tsk. You don't need to thank me just put on some clothes so you could have something to eat." I said, then stood up from the kitchen chair and went to my bedroom

to get him some clothes to borrow.

Hmm? I don't think my clothes is going to fit him. Maybe my brother has some clothes from that German dumbass.

...  
...

Great, turned out he does.

So I took a black undershirt and some loose plaid pajama pants and gave it to the bastard.

"Thank you Roma~" He thanked me once again and then went to the bathroom to change.

Roma? The hell..

When he came out, I saw that the clothes were a little big on him.

...

...  
German fat ass.

Steam then came out of the pot showing that the pasta was now cooked.

"Mmm~ mucho delicia." the Spaniard purred after he took a bite from his plate.

It can't be that good dammit. Can it?

"u-umm. Thanks.." I muttered.

"What tomato sauce do you use?"He suddenly asked.

" I made the tomato sauce. Tsk, the brands of sauce they have in the grocery store are crappy." I boasted, a little proud to hear that the bastard actually had good taste in food

"Wow, Well it's very good~" He said while licking his lips to clean the tomato sauce.

Ha. He missed a spot, He looks like an idiot.

Might as well tell him.

"Um. You have tomato sauce on your cheek."

Then the bastard smiled.

"I do? Could you lick it off for me?~" He replied

...

Crap, I'm blushing.

"W-what the heck? no, you clean it yourself b-bastard" I replied

This bastard want's me to punch him. Creep.

"Aww~ Fine." Then he picked up a napkin clean the leftover sauce.

Timebreak~

"Los siento but I have to go, It's a little late." said the Spaniard.

We finished our meal and was now sitting on the couch, talking about things about life and little information about our selves.

That bastard wasn't half as bad as I thought.

"It's okay, and..sorry about the soup incident." I muttered the last sentence.

He then grinned and took a step closer to ruffle my hair.

"Adios Roma~"

And off he went, back to his apartment on the second floor.

"Bastard.." I muttered while closing the door.

**A/N Hi guys, I hoped you liked it. Sadly I didn't really like this chapter as much as the first chapter. Next chapter I'm going to write in Antonio's POV**

**Translations**

**Mucho Delicia: Very delicious (spanish)**  
**Los siento: Sorry (spanish)**  
**Gracias:Thank you (spanish)**

**Please tell me if I got the translations wrong. Thank you :)**

**R/R (It would be greatly appreciated of what you think of the story, because I got no idea if you like or not.. :(..)**

**Oh and I don't own the song "Hips don't lie",Shakira does :)**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


	3. He's So Cute Flustered

A/N Hi guys sorry for updating at a very long period. I'm trying to keep a schedule, I promise I'll update faster than usual.  
Hope enjoy this chap. Oh and I decide to use Antonio's POV and Romano's Pov in this chapter. :D

* I've edited it because these grammar mistakes gave me diarrhea..

Chapter 3 He's So CUTE When He's FLUSTERED~

Antonio's POV

"Beep." Went my alarm clock. It was 7:00am in the morning, a my eyes, a certain italian replayed in my head.  
"Aw~ That boy is so cutee~" I thought out-loud to myself still having the mental image of the flustered italian in my mind. Then I slowly got out of bed.

"Forever, Whenever you'll know we be together...~"

It was my ringtone.

"Hola~ Gil, How are you ?" I asked to my best friend, Gilbert.

Gilbert Beilshmidst, was my best friend since second grade, along with a blonde french name Francis Bonnefoy. We were known for being troublemakers through out elementary school back then, and by highschool we earned the name "The Bad Touch Trio".

"Huh, the good ol' days". Then I pouted at the fact that I was starting ot sound like an elderly man at a middle-aged crisis.

"Hey Toni, I'm doing great, How's your business going along?" He replied, cutting me off from my non-ending thoughts.

Oh right. My restaurant.

It was a family restaurant, the business was originally passed down to my papi and now the business was passes to me.  
Only family were the employees. My sister, Maria was the cashier, Mama and Papi were the cooks, and I was the waiter along with my two little brothers, Miguel and Alejandro. Business was fairly busy but was sometime it went to the point that it was over whelming.  
Personally, it wasn't the career I always wanted. I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. ( I just love kids~"  
but my parents didn't have enough money to put me in college and instead gave me the business of the restaurant.

"It's going well, Gracias." I responded while going the kitchen to warm up left over food from the restaurant for breakfast.

At least you get free food.

"Francis and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the bar with us? Huh, remember like the old times?" Then I heard laughing from the other line.

"Sure that would be nice." While taking the food from the microwave.

"Kesesesese~ Okay Toni, see ya." Gilbert said then the line hung up.

While taking a seat on the couch with my plate in my hands, I just couldn't get Roma out of my mind.

"He soo cute~" I whispered before taking a spoonful of rice.

After finishing my "breakfast", I then brushed my teeth, attempted to brush my messy curly locks, and then changed into a plain white t-shirt and some faded jeans, done dressing, I then took my cellphone, keys and then went downstairs to the ground-floor of the apartment building.

Romano's POV

"Come on . Dammit." I mumbled under my breath.

I was waiting anxiously in the lobby, for my stupid we were gonna go to an art museum. (Feliciano planned it...)  
He didn't even answer my calls.

"Buono Tomato, Buono Tomato, Buono Buono Tomato oo!~"

Oh, so now he decides to call me.

Then I picked up my cell and placed it on my ear.

"Ve~ ciao fratello." My brother greeted a little too happy for my tastes.

"Hi Fratello, where are you?! You made me wait here for two fucking hours!" I yelled.

"Ve~ I'm sooo sorry Fratello, When I was on my way, I was hungry~, so I went to a resturant and asked if there was pasta,  
and guess what?! THERE WAS NO PASTA, then I went back in my car, but turned out, I left the keys inside the car!  
So I had to call Luddy to help me get the keys, then when I finally got the keys, I realized that I was still hungry~.."

And then the rest of the ramble was in italian.

"Woah, woah, I get it. I forgive you, okay? Just tell me where you are right now." I said to just calm down my brother.

"Oh wl, I'm down the street okay? I'll see you very soon~" Feliciano replied.

"Oh~ and Fratello, I love you~"

Then I turned around to see if anyone was listening to my conversation in the lobby, Finding out no one was there except for the wrinkly, ancient secretary, I whispered " I love you too." Then hung up the phone.

After a few seconds pass by I felt unwanted air on my neck.

"What the hell's breathing on my neck." I mumbled, then turned around to spot the neck-breather.

The Spaniard was over there with his usual dazed smile planted on his face.

He looks zoned out..

"Oui Bastard, I have personal space issues you know?" I said.

No response.

"Antonio?" I questioned while waving my right hand in front of his face.

"Oh! Hi Roma~" He greeted a little surprised

What an idiot.. He worse then my brother, and that's something.

"Were you zoned out?" I asked, since I was a little curious. Dammit (Not because I care.)

"Oh no~ I was just thinking and got a little lost in my thoughts." HE replied still with a dazed look on his face.

"Tsk. That's what zoning out is." I said with a matter of factly tone.

"So why you waiting here for Roma?~"He then asked by also changing the very awkward conversation.

I'm letting this little pet name "Roma" pass...

" I'm waiting for my-

The right in cue my fratello hug attacked to the ground like a quarterback.

"Ciaoo~" Feliciano greeted once more like the action he did about five seconds ago was completely normal.

"Feliciano, You're hurting your bruder." Came a gruff german accent.

...

...

Shit.

Potato Bastard's Here

A/N Okay guys Hoped you liked this chappie :D My birthday was yesterday by the way. (Oh looked I rhymed.)  
Well see ya's R/R

Quiz Time: "Does anyone know the third Italy?"

Oh and don't anything in this chapter :)


	4. Art Museums Are Awesome!

**A/N Hi amigos, I'm with my brother and I decided to write Chappie 4!**  
**Here it is. Oh, and guys I decided that I gonna also write not only on Spamano's point of view (main couple) but also Romano's female friends point of view since I mentioned them in Chappie 2. (Basically One of the female friends are Lizzie)**  
**So there will be a PruHun/AusHun relationship going on, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE PAIRINGS YOU COULD SKIP.(It won't effect the storyline, except for Romano's other Female Friend POV) P.S I say Female Friend, because the other female friend will be a surprise. But you guys are smart, so you'll know who it is.**  
**Now let's get on with the story.**

**BTW, Thank you for all these reviews. I'll give you a gift guys! -Hands in fresh fudgie brownies- 100 for each!**

**Shout out to**

***I don't OWN Hetalia or Twilight or the music in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 Art Museums Are Awesome!**

**Romano POV**

Well it turned out that the Potato Bastard was going to the museum with always happens anyways.  
"Tsk, but why he has to come also?." I mumbled as I saw the two idiots got inside the car.

Yup. The Spaniard is coming with us also. I was sitting in the passenger seat while the fruit and veggie bastards sat at the back.

"Ooo~ We should put on the radio." My brother exclaimed while focusing on the road and pressing the "on" button on the radio simultaneously.

"Tonight, I'm fucking Youuu~" Iglesias sang.

About to change the crappy song, I was stopped by a whine from the back seat.

"Aw~ I love this song, don't change it." Antonio whined.

Crap. I only listen to you this time.

"Fine.."I replied while putting my hand back to my side.

After hearing a lot of deaf-tone singing on the way, we went to a stop and got out of the car.

"Ve~ We are finally here!" Feliciano cried while stretching his back.

At the museum, we saw lot's of paintings from famous painters, there were paintings of landscapes on the pale white walls while frames of colors,shapes, and paint strokes that made breath taking pieces of art.

While seeing that the other were too occupied looking at the portraits, I decided to slowly sneak away from the trio.

Walking very quietly until I spot Lizzie with an albino holding hands.

The hell...

Where's Roderich?

Maybe I should not walk up to them and just call her some other time-

"Hello Romano!" I heard Lizzie yelled while waving her hand towards me.

Shit.

"Hi...Lizzie." I greeted back while walking slowly to Lizzie's direction.

Elizaveta Hedervary, other wise known as Lizzie was one of my friends that grew up with Feli and I.  
She treated and protected my Fratello and I like younger brothers ever since our grandfather passed away.  
And now she was here holding hands with a man that was not her boyfriend.

"Hey! My name is Gilbert, but you could call me the Awes-

"I'll just call you Gilbert...and you can call me Romano.." I cutted him of mid-sentenced.

Then the so called "Gilbert" laughed an obnoxious laugh.

"Kesesesese~ Okay Romano."

Who laughs like that?

Not only was his laugh was like a psychopath but his appearance also. Red crimson eyes, with snowy white, messy hair, and very pale skin. He looked like he came from Twilight or some other crappy vampire movie.

Maybe he is a vampire?

After rambling nonsense in my mind, I then heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Hola~ Roma." Antonio purred.

Turning around I spot Feliciano, Potato head, and Spanish Bastard there.

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots." I mumbled.

"Kesesese~ Hey Toni!"The albino yelled.

They know each other?

"Hola Gil! I didn't know you like museums." Antonio replied.

"Well Toni, I guess there's more to the awesome me!"

So they're friends...

After hearing the conversation with Antonio and Gilbert, I decided to leave to a different section of the museum.

My eyes were focused on the paintings, looking at the portrait of a little boy, until I was found again.

-Tap,tap-

Someone was tapping my shoulder.

"I know who you are." I replied in a low voice while still focusing on the canvas.

"How did you know?" The Spaniard pouted while turning to face me.

"Because.. You always following me. You sure you not a stalker?" I replied with a smirk.

"Nooo~ I just think you are soo cu-cool." The Spaniard said nervously after the "cu-"

What is cu?

About to focus on another painting, another question was asked.

"Um.. Romano?"Antonio called out to get my attention.

"Yeah.."

"I wondered if you would want to go to the movie's with me on tomorrow?" He asked while scratching his head.

What does he mean by going to the movies?

Then without a hesitate, I replied.

"Sure."

**A/N Okay guys I hoped you liked this chapter, I wrote it like a crazy person! ( I am crazy anyway)**  
**I have like 2 ideas in my head for some new fanfics but decide to let them unleash when I finish this story.**  
**(No worry, this story got a LONG way to go)**

**Quiz Time: Guess my OTP! (Even though I like every single pairing in hetalia, I have a OTP.. HECK! I love FrUk and UsUK! I am completly nuetral when it comes to Ship Wars.****)**

**Hasta La Pasta~**

**:D**


	5. Love Problems

**A/N Hey guys~ Turned out I moved into a new house, so no internet for now. -_-**  
**But it's alright~ (LIES! I'm actually dying slowly of boredom from the inside)**  
**So guys If you didn't guess my OTP, It is GerIta :)**  
**Since I am a very fluffy person and just love those too! Oh and about the third Italy, you guys are correct! It is Seborga! . I think that's how it's spelled o.o OH, and since I also use a notebook and write down my chapters, instead I'm just typing from my head, so it might be longer So, I hope you like long chapters :)**  
**Well enough rambling and let's get on with Lizzie POV :D**

**Chapter 5 Love Problems**

**Elizaveta POV**

Hello, my name is Elizaveta Hedevary and this is my love story.

It all started when I moved from Hungary and into a rich neighborhood. My father wanted to expand his business and decided to move to America. It was those type of neighborhoods where all the kids were stuck up, snobby boys. Where they made fun of me for being stronger and tougher than them.I was so unladylike that I thought I was boy myself, and the funny thing they thought I was a boy also. I was bullied by those snobs a lot until an albino came into my life.

He was completely different from all the rest. Gilbert was his name. He was very loud-mouthed,cocky,immature, and sometimes I downright hated him, but deep inside I knew that wasn't him. All his cockiness covered up his true layer. Deep inside that cocky heart, he was caring, funny, and had a weakness for cute things.

We became best friends, and he was the closest to me. We would always be by our sides. He was there for me and I was there for him.  
By high school, I started becoming more girly, or at least that what Gilbert told me. I was finding my way to science class;  
When I heard a beautiful melody coming from an abandoned music room. So curiously I opened the door quietly to only see a handsome young man, eyes closed while his fingers made magic. He was playing the piano so beautifully.  
Wanting to get closer to see him more clearly, I ruined the moment by stepping on a crumpled piece of paper on the floor, catching the young man's attention. That was how I met Roderich.

Roderich turned out to be polite, had a love for music, and very sweet. So we started dating and Gilbert was happy for me.  
Well, it actually took a while for him to get used to Roderich and I dating. "MY AWESOME FRIEND SHOULD BE WITH AN AWESOME PERSON!NOT A PUSSY!".. His words.

When my parents found out I was dating Roderich, they also found out that Roderich's father was from a famous business and that my father was close ties with Roderich's father. So he decided that they could make an arranged marriage for Roderich and I and they could also merge their business together. So that was how I became engaged by age 21.

But there is one problem..

I'm in love with Gilbert.

**Antonio POV**

"Sure." Romano said.

YES! I can't believe he said yes.

"Gracias Romaaa~" I replied while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oi, What did I tell you about that I have personal space issues!" Roma said while he blushing a deep red.

Like a tomato.

"Aww~ You look just like a tomato~" I cooed. I just love getting him flustered.

"Bastard! is that an insult!?" Romano yelled.

"Noo~ I like tomatoes~" I replied while releasing my arm around him and putting my arm back to my side.

Then his cheeks got even more red. He soo cuteee~

"Tsk. N-now you finally listen to me." He said with his cheeks still rosy red and crossing his arms.

"Yo Toni!" Gilbert called out while walking with a beautiful, brown-haired woman toward my direction.

"Si?"

"Don't forget to go to the bar." He said while smirking.

"No worry Gil, I'll be there at..8? 8. right?" I asked unsure of the time.

"Yup man, 8:00pm, see ya there. Bye Toni and Romano!" He yelled.

"Bye Romano." The brown-haired woman said, then left with Gilbert.

"Bye.." Romano said quietly.

Turning back to Romano, I noticed something about him. His beautiful hazel eyes. He was staring mindlessly into a painting with the sunlight shining on his eyes.

"Que lindo." I whispered to myself.

"What beautiful?" He asked.

He know's spanish?

"You." I replied with a smile.

"Hmph. Yeah right." He said sounding as if he didn't believe me and walked towards his brother and friend.

Wait, He doesn"t think he's beautiful?

"Aren't you coming Bastard?" I heard Romano said.

"Si~" I cried, then I ran up to them to go back home.

**-At The Bar-**

"Ohonhonhon~ I see something good happened today mon cher~" Francis said in a purring voice while taking a sip of his beverage.

"Huh? What you mean?" I asked.

Gilbert, Francis, and I were at a dim lighted bar that wasn't very crowded, Francis and I were sitting on the counter enjoying our drinks while having a conversation, while Gilbert on the other hand was on a dangerously tall stage singing karaoke. He was singing some song about being awesome.

"I see the look in your eyes mon chere, It's La' amour." He replied after taking a longer sip.

"I'M AWESOMEE!" Gilbert yelled into the microphone.

Francis and I laughed. Gilbert was definitely drunk.

"Now tell me, is it a boy or girl?" Francis pleaded with a smirk.

"It's a boy." I confessed.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ What's his name?" Francis pleaded once more.

"His name is Romano." I replied.

"I'M AWESOMEE!~" Gilbert yelled once more.

Poor microphone.

Then after that, Gilbert fell off the stage.

"I'M AWEE-

BAM.

Running towards him, I had a worrying mother look written all over my face. We need to get him to a hospital.

Romano POV

It was nighttime and Feliciano and I were still driving home. Antonio was at the bar and Potato Bastard left. It was very quiet; I was just looking through the dark night while Feli had his eyes on the road driving slowly. It stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Fratello asked a ridouclous question.

"Ve~ He's cute, is he your boyfriend?" Feliciano asked after he brought Potato Bastard to his home.

My boyfriend? Well, I actually never thought about it like that. I mean I only talked to him two times, and I see that he just wants to be friends with me, so that's why he invited me to the movies. Wait- why am I saying? Plus what's with Feli saying he's cute?

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Not yet, si?~" Feliciano smirked.

Since when did Feliciano smirked? That's it, he's been hanging out with Potato Bastard too long that it rubbed off on him. He poisoning my brother!

"..." I had no answer for that though.

"You guys will be so cute together~ Can't wait til you guys hit it off." Feliciano giggled.

"Please fratello, let's not talk about this." I pleaded.

"Ve~ Okay, but you guys are cute together." Feli replied and then the rest of the trip was silence.

-At the Apartment-

I stripped down to my wrinkled red boxers and my green undershirt to finally have a long comfortable slumber. (Horrible to sleep when Potato Bastard comes to visit)  
That night I dreamt of tomatoes and ...Antonio.

**A/N Okay guys I really need to update faster and also I will be doing more stories when I post chappie 6 :)**  
**I don't own Hetalia or anything else.**

**Quiz Time: What painting was Romano looking at when I described it as "Little Boy" in Art Muesuem Are Awesome! - Chapter 4**

**Well see ya's Love ya's and Grazies Hasta la Pasta~**


	6. No Pain No Game

A/N Wow.. I'm really getting slow.. I need to update faster, BUT I'm back from a horrible writer's block with still two stories in my head and a NEW haircut.  
BTW, Thankyou for reviewing and not abandoning my story. :D Lizzie would be in this story by the way, along The Bad Touch Trio. Okay well here's the 6 chapter. :) ENJOY~

Chapter 6 No Pain No Game

Antonio POV

Francis and I were at the hospital, Gilbert was lying on a bed with bandages around his head and a broken leg due to the drunken fall from the stage.  
He told us he wanted to crowd surf.

"I hope Gil is okay." I mumbled to Francis while we were waiting in lobby of the Hospital.

"Aw~ No worries mon chere, Gil would be okay." Francis replied to my mumble and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Si.. I hope so amigo.." I said with my head hang low.

While we waiting in the stuffy lobby, we saw Elizaveta (Gil told us who she was in the bar) that I once saw from the museum and Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig by the secretary's desk. Ludwig was talking to the secretary, even though I couldn't hear a word he was saying, I knew he wanted to see his brother. After the blonde german finished he walked over to us with a frown of disappointment upon his face.

"Hallo Antonio and Francis, could you please tell me what happened to the Gilbert?" Ludwig greeted and asked.

Now let me tell you about Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig. He may be the youngest but is physically and mentally the oldest. I mean how does he get those raging muscles? Not only does Ludwig act older and has raging muscles, but Gil always tell us he acts like his mother.

"Well Luddy, Gil, Toni, and moi went to the bar and then poor little Gil feel off the stage while singing because he was awfully drunk." Francis replied while trying to grab Ludwig's hand to kiss his knuckles, but Ludwig swat it away.

"Don't call me Luddy, and don't touch me." Ludwig warned.

Then Elizaveta came right in cue to change the awkward atmosphere-or as Francis say it, the "sexual tension".

"Hello! Is Gil okay?" She asked worried.

"Si, Gil will be okay." I chimed in. Since Francis and Luddy were whisper fighting.

Huh. Luddy. I guess it rubbed off on me.

After waiting, we finally were able to bring Gilbert home.

While we walked in the parking lot and Gilbert waddling along with crotches, Francis and I decided to leave Elizaveta and Gilbert alone.

Elizaveta POV

I was so worried, Gilbert did the most dumb thing ever. Who crowd surfs, when there's no people? And who let's people that are completely not sober go on stage?

"I can't believe you jumped off the stage." I said to Gilbert.

"It was fun for while until I hit the ground!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Wow.

"You an idiot." I said playfully.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot . I'M AN AWESOME IDIOT." Gilbert exclaimed once more.

Then we both laughed.

-Next Day-

Romano POV

Today I woke up with Spanish Bastard in my head.. The hell? I mean he doesn't get off my fucking head. Not only is that worse but I'm also going to the movies with him.

Well he will pay.. Right?

So just laying in my bed, I decided to take advantage and sleep til I have to wake up.

Now you probably thinking. 'Hey Romano, It's Monday, don't you have a job?'.

I do have a job, I am a writer. But I told my agent I'm in writer's block. Plus the dead line is few weeks away.

"Lovii~ I made breakfast." Feli said cheerfully while he jumped on my bed.

Seriously, he's twenty years old, and he acts like a five-year old sometimes.

"Get off me, and remember that you can only Lovino when it's only you and me." I warned.

Yup. My first name Lovino, but I don't like my first name so I like people calling me by my middle name, Romano because then idiots like Feli will call me "Lovi". That's not manly. I'm not a teenage girl.

"Ve~ Okay Lovi." Feli said quietly while getting off me. He was heavy.

Well I guess I won't sleep a lot today. While walking to the kitchen, a delicious aroma flooded the whole room. Feli really know's how to cook. Then I took a seat in the kitchen where Antonio once sat. Why do I keep on thinking about him?After eating my pasta, I went back to my room and turned on my laptop. Maybe Spanish Bastard could be my inspiration for a new book.

A/N Okay guys, next chappie will be Antonio and Roma's "DATE" and now you know Roma's job. I will introduce the female character on the way.  
and sorry if it's short.  
Love ya's and Grazies~ Hasta la PAsta~ Ciaoooo~


	7. An Update

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for updating and I am not dead :( I feel like a bad person really, I am very sorry. Now this is sadly not a chapter. I will instead tell you Romano's other female friend. It is Belgium :) But here's the thing, I want her to be with someone, so I want you people to vote for the person she should be with. Thank you!~ I promise I'll put the next chapter soon!~ Grazies. Hasta La Pasta~~~ P.S. Since this is a SpaMano story, please don't pair her up with one of the main characters. :) Okay thankyou. Love you guys. Now this a real Hasta La Pasta!~


End file.
